Travelling Together
by LadyNyme
Summary: Ron cheated on Hermione. In her anger she tells him that she will travel the world. But with whom will she travel? Not alone for sure. DM/HG
1. Prologue

Welcome to my second Dramione fanfic! This one I have a somewhat clear plan for. I love travelling, and why not then let Draco and Hermione travel together, since I lack the resources to do so.

Disclaimer: The story is all mine, but some characters and places belong to J.K Rowling (the Ministry of Magic, Draco and Hermione and so on...)

 **Do You want to see the world?**

Of course you wouldn't want to travel on your own and neither do I.

Send an owl to:

Hermione Granger,

London.

It was a very small and short notice in _the Daily Prophet._ But somehow, the name caught my attention. _Hermione Granger._ Since our eight year at Hogwarts we've met only occasionally in the Ministry of Magic. A "Hi" or a nod and sometimes even a "How's it going?" Sometimes I've surprised myself with missing the Granger I got to know five years ago. She made eight year differ from the previous years at Hogwarts. We were one of the few who went back to finish our education. I knew it was going to be a though year. But she changed everything with one single sentence.

 _"What about a truce?"_

 _"What did you say?" She had taken me by surprise._

 _"A truce." Hermione was looking straight at me now, piercing me with her chocolate eyes. I would have drowned, had I not been careful. "You know as well as I do, that this year will be the hardest yet. For both of us." She looked really tired as she continued. "Besides, the war is over now, there's no need for fighting eachother anymore.Sanymore.So what do you say about a truce between the two of us?" I realised that she was right, as always. The previous year Hogwarts had been rebuilt and the curriculum had been looked over and renewed. If that didn't scream "It's time to start over!" then I don't know what does. But I guess I thought I still had some sort of reputation to keep up, so I couldn't accept straightaway._

 _"So...A truce...On what conditions?"_

 _"No namecalling, no hexing eachother. We'll simply be civil towards eachother."_

 _"I accept"._

It worked. After a while we started doing homework together. Slowly we got to know eachother. We weren't best buddies, but I do believe it was the closest I had ever come to having a real friend.


	2. Not England

For once I had a reason to leave work early. Ron had promised to take me out to a fancy muggle restaurant. I looked forward to it and promptly left _the Ministry of Magic_ at three o'clock in the afternoon to get ready. This would probably be a special night, since we seldom went out, usually I cooked something for us at home.

As I walked home I wondered how Ron could afford to take me out. Fame doesn't come with money, and he'd refused to get a job. I decided to ask him later, but that decision was soon scrapped. As soon as I put my hand on the doorknob, I knew something was wrong. I opened the door and from the bedroom I could hear odd, but not wholly unfamiliar sounds. My heart started beating faster, since I hadn't expected Ron to be home yet. Especially not with company. Female company at that.

"Hello." I was so shocked that I couldn't come up with anything else to say, as I stood in the doorway to our bedroom. There he was, on top of some blonde witch.

"Hermione! What are you doing?"

"Catching you cheating on me obviously." Even though my voice was calm, I was furious on the inside.

"No, no, no, you don't understand!" Ron tumbled off the bed and tried to pull on a pair of boxers. "Let me explain."

"I understand enough Ronald Bilius Weasley. I want you and your bitch out of my apartment immediately! You may come fetch your things on Sunday morning."

Fortunately for me (and for him as well), he did leave. As soon as he left, I started packing his stuff. Shrinking all his belongings, smashing every framed photograph of us together. I put everything in a cardboard box, sighed and put my engagement ring on top of it all.

The following day I quit my job at the Ministry of Magic. I had taken the job as a lower secretary when Ron and I got engaged, because he told me to. I was too deep in love with him, thinking that everything was going to be perfect, to refuse him. He told me he always wanted to be near me, that he loved me. We got togheter when I was 18 and one year later he proposed and moved in with me. I wondered for how long he'd been cheating on me. Suspicion had started to grow inside me a few months earlier, but who knows? Once was enough. And in my bed, in my apartement! How dare he?

And then Sunday came. Ron knocked on my door. Again and again. I didn't want to face him but I had to.

"Hermione, I can explain." he started as soon as I opened the door, but I cut him off. I didn't have to hear any rehearsed speech about his infidelity.

"All your belongings are in that box over there. Take it and leave."

"Can't I stay here until I find a place of my own?" Ron ignored the box and walked towards me.

"No, you can't!" I stopped him, desperately trying to come up with a reason about why he couldn't stay with me. Besides the fact that he cheated on me. "I'm...I'm going to travel the world. I'm going to sell my apartement and find someone to travel with." Oh Merlin's beard, what was I saying?

"We can travel together!

"No. We. Can't. There is no _we,_ you cheated on me and I don't want your sorry arse anywhere near me ever again!" I pushed him out, put the box in his hands and shut the door in his face. Ha! But the triumphant feeling didn't last long. Travel the world? With whom? And with what means? But, since I had already quit my job I couldnt do much else than turn my lie into truth. It would be easy, being a war heroine did come with some perks after all. I could take out a loan from _Gringotts_ and place a short notice in _the Daily Prophet._ Thus, I'd made my decision.

On Monday morning I sent my notice to the Prophet. On tuesday, the owls started to arrived. It seemed like a lot of people were interested, but the last five years had taught me to differ between those who saw _Hermione Granger – The brains of the Golden Trio_ and those who saw me for who I was. Few did. I decided to let the matter rest. I sorted out those whom I certainly didn't want to travel with, and put the rest of the letters in a small heap on the table _._ Wednesday mornig was completley normal. That is, until a big silvery grey owl swooped in through the open window in the kitchen. It landed on my copy of the Daily Prophet and knocked over my morning cup of coffee. The hot black liquid quickly spread over the heap of letters I'd received the previous day. The owl, not bothered by such trivial things as coffee, streched out its left leg towards me. I hurried to take the letter from the leg. It then flew to the bowl of treats standing on the windowsill, seeming to wait until I had written a reply. I sighed and opened the letter. It was written on the finest parchment, with loopy handwriting.

Hello, Granger!

I saw your notice in the Daily Prophet. Are you tired of your lousy job at the Ministry. Anyways, I'm interested. And courious as towhat's happened in your life since 8th grade. Would you like to join me for lunch today to discussmatters further? You may choose the restaurant.

Draco Malfoy

Why would Draco Malfoy want to travel with me? We didn't exactly know eachother that well. Sure, we had our truce, but that was it. However, this was the only answer that really caught my attention. Even though it was the shortest, not counting all the pleas I'd received from Ron. Maybe it would be worth it?

Draco,

I'd love to. Restaurant Indigo. One o'clock. See you there!

H.G

I sat at a table for two in a secluded corner of the restaurant, nervously tapping my fingers on the table. What if he wouldn't show up? What if it was all some prank?

"Hello, Granger." I looked up as I heard the voice. He still looked the same.

"Hi, please have a seat."

"Back to formal are we?" He smirked as he sat in front of me.

"You're the one still using last names."

"Right. So, Hermione, why did you choose Indigo? It's muggle, isn't it?"

"I wanted to cheer myself up." I sighed, looking at the menu. "I've had a nasty time these past few days."

"How come?"

"Promise you won't laugh or be mean."

"The truce isn't off as far as I'm aware." He answered, leaning back in his chair.

And so I told him. As promised, he didn't laugh.

"What a jerk. No wonder you wanna get away from here."

"Yeah, and seeing as the Weasley clan is rather big, I think Great Britain isn't a travelling option at all." I laughed dryly and started eating.

"So were do you want to travel?"

"I've always tought it would be fun to follow Phileas Fogg." I had read the novel by Jules Verne several times and had always found it fascinating. "Without the bet, that is."

"Ah, so we will travel according to _Around the world in eighty days_?" Draco asked enthusiasticly.

"Have you read it?" I asked, surprised that _Draco Malfoy_ , Slytherin bad boy – according to _Witch Weekly_ at least- would read classical novels.

"Of course, we've got all his works at the Manor."

"Of course..." I must admit, I was jealous. I could only imagine what the library at _Malfoy Manor_ must be like. "Well, are you in? Do you wanna travel with me? I can't offer you the high standards you must be used to, since I'm not made of money-"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupted, "I'm made of money. Do we have a deal?" He reached out his hand to shake on the matter and I took it.

"Great, now let's start planning!"


End file.
